


Maybe Hes not the one

by friends_kingdomhearts



Category: Friends
Genre: Awesome, Gen, best show ever, friends - Freeform, show, tv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends_kingdomhearts/pseuds/friends_kingdomhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rachel thinks back to when she found out she would have Emma, she realizes something that will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Friends or any of the characters from the show.

It was Emma's 5th birthday. Everyone had come over to celebrate.  
"Here, Emma, this is from me and Uncle Chandler." Monica said, handing Emma two big boxes. Emma tore them open to reveal Barbies dream house and a Barbie to go with it.  
She ran up to her Aunt and Uncle and gave them a hug. "THANKS AUNT MOMICA AND UNCLE CHANDLER!"  
"Yeah, Barbies are pretty cool, but wait til you see what I got her." Phoebe said, handing Emma her gift. Emma unwrapped the gigantic box, revealing a tricycle.  
She gasped "YAYYYY A TRICYCLE I WUV YOU SO MUCH AUNT PHEEBS AND UNCLE MIKE!!" Lily, Phoebe and Mikes daughter, who was 8 months old, woke up and started crying. Phoebe gave her a bottle and she immediately calmed down.  
"Alright, alright, now its my turn." Joey said, smiling.  
"This is from me and Aunt Jessie" he told Emma. Jessie was Joey's wife, who was at home with their newborn daughter, Jade. Em opened the present, which was a box containing things to build a playhouse. Emma didnt know what it was at first, until she saw the picture of the playhouse on the box, and then she started jumping up and down and screaming excitedly.  
"WAIT!" Phoebe yelled. "I can dance for you! And sing!" Phoebe started doing the strange dance that that she did for Chandler after she found out about him and Monica. "SMELLY CAT, SMELLY CAT, WHAT ARE THEY FEEDING YOUU? SMELLY CAT, SMELLY CAT, ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!" she sang.  
"AHHH! UNCLE JOEY HELP!!!" Emma yelled. Phoebe frowned.  
She jumped on her uncle joey, and stayed in his arms until it was time to open her present from Mommy and Daddy.  
"Here you go, sweetie." Rachel said, handing her daughter a box. Rachel and Ross where married now, and they also had a one-year-old son, Andrew.  
She ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing the baby doll she had begged Ross to get for her at the store. While she hugged the doll, everyone but Joey got out their wallets and handed Joey $20 each.  
"Dangit, Mike." Phoebe said. "I was sure we would win."  
"It's ok, sweetie. Next Year."  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Oh guys, by the way, we invited Janice and Aaron." Ross said, as Rachel answered the door.  
"Oh. My. Gawd." Janice said in that annoying voice of hers. "Look how big all the kids got!" Aaron, her youngest son, went to play with Emma and the twins. That ugly nose that he had wasn't so ugly anymore, and he was actually pretty adorable now. Janice sat down next to Chandler as she held her new baby girl.  
"Hello, Chandler. I hope you are over me now. I want you to know that I am happy without you."  
Everyone had a confused look on their faces. Chandler shrugged and, after Janice left to go to the bathroom, he said,  
"Mon, remember when we were trying to get the house and you told me to make sure she dosnt get the house she was going to buy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well.... I sorta told her I still loved her, and then she kissed me and left."  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" Everyone yelled.  
"Chandler...I cannot believe you did that." Rachel said.  
Janice came out of the bathroom.  
"So, what are we talking about?" She said.  
"Nothing!" Everyone said at once.  
Soon, it was time for cake. After Everyone got a slice, people started leaving. Just as Monica started to leave, Rachel stopped her.  
"Hey, Mon, wait." Rachel said. "I need to talk to you."  
Monica looked at Chandler. "Honey, go ahead and take Jack and Erica home, I will get a cab in just a little bit." She said. She turned to Rachel. "So whats up?" "I think I might be pregnant again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rachel thinks back to when shebfound out she would have Emma, she realizes something that will change her life forever.

"Alright." Monica said. "Lets go into the bathroom."   
They went into the bathroom. "Here. Take these tests." Monica handed Rachel 3 tests.   
"Monica, I'm-"   
"Shh! Just do it."   
Rachel shrugged. She didnt really think she was pregnant, but she decided to take the tests. They would come out negative anyway. So she took the tests and while they were waiting, Rachel spoke up.   
"Monica, this isnt really what I wanted to talk to you about. Its Chandler. Dont you think its weird that Chandler told a woman that he still loved her just to keep her from getting a house?"   
She shrugged. "Well, I did tell him to do whatever he could."   
"Yeah, I guess youre right." Rach picked up the tests and dropped them immediately. "Oh my God." She said. "I really AM pregnant."   
"What?" Mon picked them up. "Congrats! Again!" She was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. "Um- excuse me..." And with that, Monica threw up in the toilet.   
"Monica! Are you OK?" Rachel looked at her friend. "Here. Take the test." She said, pulling out a few more tests. Mon took them, and after the 5 minutes, she smiled and showed Rachel the test. She gasped. "OH MY GOD, MONICA!! Congrats! Oh, but I thought you guys were infertile?"  
"Well, maybe something changed." she said smiling. They talked for a little while longer, and talked about how their kids could be born on the same day. Then they went their seperate ways to break the news to their husbands. Rachel went first, since Ross was just outside the bathroom door.   
"Ross, honey." She said. "Monica and I are both pregnant."   
"Honey, thats great!" But what do you mean, 'Monica and I'?" he said.   
"Monica is pregnant, too." Ross smiled, and hugged his wife. He kissed her, and they cuddled on the couch for a while.   
Meanwhile, Monica had just gotten home. She paid the cab driver, put her hand on her stomach, and went inside.   
"Chandler! Honey, I have some great news!" she said.   
"What is it, honey?" he asked.   
She put her hand on her stomach. "Im pregnant." Chandlers eyes widened. He kissed Monica, and picked her up. "Honey, that is so great! We are going to have our own baby, one thats ours!"  
Monica smiled. "Yeah! I get to be pregnant, and give birth to my own baby!" Monica was overly excited. She always wanted her own baby. They kissed and hugged and celebrated the new addition to the Bing family. Soon they would have their own little baby Bing, one that was their own.   
•••••••••••  
Rachel sat on the couch, thinking about the baby. She remembered how she felt when she found out she was going to have Emma. She was happy, excited, and scared, all at once. She was thinking that even though her baby had parents that werent together,her child would be happy. But now Rachel and Ross were together, and they were about to have a third child. At first, she hadnt known what to think, when she found out about Emma. She knew Ross would be the father of her baby. She remembered the entire month before the wedding. She remembered waking up in bed at her place, in her room, not remembering what had happened the night before. She must have been drunk. This was before she got pregnant, before the night happened with her and Ross. She thought back to that night, trying to remember....   
\---------------------------  
She got home and collapsed on the couch. Joey came out of his room.   
"Hey, Rach. Whats up?" He said.   
"Ugh, I had an awful day at work today. I had to give an unexpected presentation, and it stunk, I had no idea what to say, and my boss almost fired me for it. " Joey sat next to her.   
"Come on, Rach, cheer up. Here, i will get some wine and order a 'Joey Special'." He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine, then ordered 2 pizzas. He poured the wine into glasses and handed Rachel one.   
"Thanks, Joe. Ive had a really rough day, this means alot." She said, sipping her wine. The doorbell rang, and Joey answered it.   
"12.95" the delivery man said.   
Joey pulled out his wallet and handed him a $20.   
"Keep the change." he said, taking the pizzas. He sat back down with Rachel and they ate the pizza and had some more wine. They may have had a little too much wine. Rachel suddenley remembered that her and Joey started kissing. Then they went into her room. And the rest was a blur, but then she realized that they...they did it. And it was only a few days before her night with Ross. Could Joey be Emmas father?


End file.
